Lightning Strikes Cabin 3
by Manatee424
Summary: Hello new writer. Sorry if this sucks this is my first time writing please review! Sorry I suck at summaries so yea slash Jercy.


**Lightning Strikes Cabin 3**

A/N: Hello this is my first fanfic so sorry if it really sucks. Please review I would like to see if I'm not that good of a writer. I do not own the characters of this story they belong to Rick Riordan. Well enjoy and please review!

It had been a long day for the hero. He had spent a lot of time training at the arena and was surprised that Jason wasn't there seeing as they were supposed to train together, so he decided to look for him.

He searched the dining pavilion, the big house, the rock wall, the lake, the woods, and the strawberry fields but to no avail Jason was no where to be found. He finally decided to search the cabins.

When he got to cabin 1 he knocked but there was no answer so he just went right in. He saw the closed door to the bathroom with a light on under it, so he was about to leave and come back later when he heard a low scream from the bathroom, "Percy!" he heard Jason slightly yell. Fearing the worst Percy ran to the bathroom and yanked the door open. What he saw made his shorts suddenly tent up. He was looking upon a naked Jason cumming all over his six pack and pecs. Percy couldn't help but imagine himself kneeling down to lick the bittersweet cum off of Jason. He wanted to run his tongue over his abs and onto those pecs. It amazed Percy how quickly those thoughts ran through his mind because not a second after he had opened the door he felt himself run out the door across the courtyard and into his cabin.

Upon going into his cabin Percy ran to his bed and picked up the mattress. He picked up his favorite porn magazine and lay down on the bed. He immediately started stroking his groin as he flipped open the magazine to see a tall muscular tanned man fucking a slightly less muscular man. Percy took off his shorts and started to stroke up and down his 10 inch cock. A few seconds later Percy put away the magazine so that he could jerk off to the image of Jason cumming over himself after yelling out Percy's name. Percy started to feel up and down his torso to touch his slightly larger he noticed six pack. He kept stroking his cock as he imagined Jason on top of him riding his thick dick. As he neared his orgasm Percy grabbed his cock with both hands and stroked faster and faster. As he reached his orgasm he couldn't help but moan Jason's name.

Percy looked over at his clock and saw he only had 45 minutes till dinner so he went to take a shower to get cleaned up.

Percy hopped out of the shower and put on a fresh camp half blood t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. Right as he was walking out the door he heard the horn for dinner. Percy walked up to the dining pavilion and sat down at his place at the Poseidon table. He glanced up and saw Jason staring at him but Jason quickly turned towards his food as he saw Percy look up. Percy just smirked knowing Jason was worried because of what he walked in on.

After dinner as Percy walked back to his cabin Jason came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Percy", he said shyly. Percy smirked ,"What's up Jason?". Percy could tell Jason wanted to punch the smirk off his face "I wanted to talk about what you saw…" Jason said. "What are you talking about Jason?" Percy said teasing. "You know what I'm talking about" Jason growled lowly. Percy noticed they were alone and he didn't see anyone around. Percy reached out and grabbed Jason's crotch "You mean this?" Percy asked. Jason's breath hitched "Y-Yeah" he moaned. "Why don't we go to my cabin?" Percy asked with a wink. "Ok" Jason said.

Once they reached the door Percy opened it and let Jason in. When Percy closed the door he turned and was greeted by Jason's lips on his. He grabbed Jason's hair to deepen their kiss. He walked them to the bed without breaking their kiss. He lay Jason down under him and grinded his leg against Jason's groin. He opened his mouth and licked his lips to ask for entrance. Jason complied and opened his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance in a heated dance but Percy won in the end.

Their kiss was more wanting and rough but died down into a loving passionate kiss. Percy not being able take anymore but not wanting to break the kiss ripped open Jason's shirt. Jason groaned "Seriously Perce? I really liked that shirt." Jason said as he saw the ruins of his lightning t-shirt. But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sharp feeling of arousal and pain as Percy bit into his neck but then started to suck on it. Percy trailed kisses down Jason's neck and stopped at his nipple as he took one into his mouth and started to suck and bite at it while he tweaked the other one. After Percy started to go down Jason's torso and kissed and licked each of his abs stopping to suck a bit at his belly button. Percy reached Jason's shorts and started to tease him by licking his cock over the shorts. "Come on Perce stop being such a tease." Jason groaned.

Percy finally stopped and used his teeth to bring Jason's shorts and underwear down. His cock popped up proudly revealing it's whole 9 inch length. Percy smirked finding out he had a longer cock. He took the whole length into his mouth glad he was able to deep throat the entire length of it. Percy bobbed his head up and down Jason's shaft as he sneakily opened Jason's legs wider. Jason grabbed Percy's head and fucked his mouth. To get even Percy stuck a finger up Jason's ass. Jason stopped surprised at the feeling of Percy's finger up his ass. Percy kept bobbing up and down Jason's length to distract Jason. Percy waited till Jason was distracted and stuck a second finger in and started scissoring Jason. "Ugh Perce" Jason moaned. Percy stopped feeling Jason about to cum. "What the fuck Perce I was so close stop teasing." Jason growled. Percy just rolled his eyes and stuck a third finger in. Jason's breath hitched "You think that's enough?" Percy asked. "Enough for what?" Jason asked hesitantly worried. Percy smirked "Enough for this" he said as he pulled down his pants and underwear. "Oh shit" Jason said as he eyed the other demigods long thick dick thinking if he could really take the whole thing. Percy chuckled "What? Afraid you can't take this" he said gesturing toward his cock.

"It's just so big" Jason said staring at the full hard on. "Thank you" Percy said laughing "It's ok I'll be gentle". "Ok" Jason said hesitantly. Percy slowly stuck the head of his cock into Jason. "Ahh" Jason groaned. "Sorry" Percy said worried about Jason "I'll try to go slower". "Just move" Jason said between gritted teeth. Percy went halfway in before stopping seeing Jason's pained face. "Are you ok?" Percy asked. "Ugh just fuck me already!" Jason growled. Percy went all the way in and started to pound into Jason's ass finding a steady rhythm.

Percy moaned fucking Jason into the bed. Jason tried to touch himself but Percy beat him to it and started stroking Jason's cock. Jason not being able to contain himself pulled Percy into a heated passionate kiss. Jason could feel his orgasm mounting in his groin with his cock stuck between his and Percy's rock hard abs with the friction caused by Percy fucking him and hitting his prostate with each hard thrust. "UGH YES PERCE!" Jason yelled as he cummed on his and Percy's chests.

Percy felt himself getting close to his own orgasm with Jason's tongue and his twisted together and Jason's walls around his dick constricting. He reached his orgasm and fell on top of Jason to tired to pull out. After a few minutes Percy got up and started to lick the cum off Jason's chest. With closed eyes Jason smiled "You like that?" he asked. "Yup" Percy replied. "Well there's more where that came from" Jason said.

"Goodnight" Jason said as Percy fell down next to Jason. "G'night" Percy mumbled to tired to say anything.

**The End**


End file.
